Kink Bingo Round One
by SisterWicked
Summary: Like it says. Kink Bingo round 1. This will contain 25 separate chapters. See my bingo card here:


Square #3 - Painplay(other)  
Series - -Man  
Pairing - Lucky  
By SisterWicked  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Oh, surely you _must_ be joking."

The brunette nodded at the obviously outdated equipment with a faint smirk, his eyes alight with repressed mirth. "Am I supposed to be so overcome with dread that I spill all my secrets to avoid your using that thing on me?"

The Exorcist shrugged noncommittally, unbuckling various straps with a sigh. "That's up to you. It would probably be a lot easier on you if you did." Tugging the last buckle free, he grimaced at the device's grimy surface. "Easier on your clothes, too. This thing looks like one of your pets ate it, got sick and then shit it out into a swamp." Facing the man squarely, he ignored his clear amusement. Gesturing shortly at the duo of brown-robed Finders, he waited for them to place the other's wrists and ankles securely against the aged wood. Drawing the thick leather straps tight around the Noah's skin, he checked the fit before securing the final one just above his hips.

Satisfied with the results, he snorted quietly at the other's slowly fading smile. "Go on, he's secured. Come back in an hour or two." Scowling at the Finder's reluctant faces, he readied the pre-written list as they exited, grumbling to themselves. Hearing the outer latch engage, he turned to the brunette with a sigh. "Is there anything you'd like to tell me first, Tyki? Don't bother lying, though. I'll know and then we'll have to start all over again without any asking before I start hurting."

The Noah inhaled sharply at his emotionless tone, shaking his head slowly. "You actually intend to do this.. I saved your miserable _life_ , Lavi. This is how you repay me?"

The redhead lurched forward with a snarl, ignoring the man's disgusted look. "Oh, you sure did, didn't you? You carried me off and dropped me in a Goddamn hole for a week so you wouldn't have to kill me yourself! Then it rained for _four fucking days_ and I almost drowned in there before Linali found me! And for what? You got yourself caught and now I'm the lucky fuck who gets to question you. Like that's gonna fix my broken leg, or make me stop wishing-"

He drew himself up with a hiss, stepping back with deliberate intent. "Just do us both a favor and answer the questions, Tyki. Then I can knock you around a bit and never need to think about what you did again. Who knows, maybe the Order will recruit you if you don't jerk anyone else's organs out."

Tyki laughed shortly, shaking his head. "Ask away, Lavi. But don't spare the rod for Noah's child. Let's see just how angry you really are."

Biting his lip fiercely, the redhead took hold of the nearest lever, pulling until the man was rigidly upright. "How are the Noah chosen?"

"Oh, just lucky I guess."

Glaring up at him warningly, the Exorcist shook his head. "This isn't some game that you can joke your way out of, Tyki!" Pushing down his anger, he slid the lever a single notch higher. "Tell me. No more bullshit."

Closing his eyes, Tyki smiled thinly. "I honestly don't know, Lavi. I never had my full memories from before, so I can only guess." Shifting against his restraints, he sighed. "I think almost anyone has the potential, but it happens to the person who most embodies the spirit of a part of the Noah in a single generation. Like Skinn's rage, or Sheryl's completely unwholesome.. _affection_. Your Order should really have asked Road about that, she knew everything the Earl did about the Noah."

Scribbling down his reply, the Exorcist moved on to the next few items, shaking his head at several that seemed meaningless. The lever was only needed twice more, each change of pressure drawing assorted gasps of discomfort. With only two questions remaining, he stared at the next to last with a growl. "Oh, this is just great. I sweat to God if you lie, I'll pull every joint you have loose, Tyki." Steeling himself, he tightened his grip on the lever. "Why did you put me in that stinking hole in the first place? Why didn't you kill me?"

The Noah laughed outright despite his aching body. "Why would I waste a perfectly good situation, Lavi? I simply didn't want to end our association unless I had no other choice." His breath caught in a startled sound as the redhead applied deliberate pressure to the lever. "Go on, Lavi. Break me. The way I broke your poor, tender heart."

His voice rose to a strangled shout as the other latched the lever firmly in place, his teeth scoring his lower lip in started pain as the restraints dug almost deliciously into his skin.

Stepping close, Lavi wound his fingers tightly into the older man's loose hair, jerking his head up to meet his enraged eye. "I don't think I like this game of yours, Tyki.. Or maybe I like it a little too much." Twisting his hand slowly, he smirked at the brunette's widening eyes. "I don't think you understand, really. Did you know that the rack is really just a tool to make people say whatever someone wants to hear? People will say anything to just make the pain go away, even if they know they aren't really saving themselves." Leaning in to press full length against the other's now trembling body, he took in the scent of his sweat dampened skin. "Oh.. But you always look out for number one, don't you? Even now, you probably still think that I wouldn't _really_ hurt you."

Releasing his hold, he yanked roughly at the brunette's shirtfront, closing his teeth sharply against the revealed skin of his throat. Relishing his astonished cry, he repeated the bite just below one angular collarbone. "That's right, let them hear you. It's good for morale." Bucking against the man's hips awkwardly, he moaned. "Maybe I should take advantage of this.. After all, it's a once in a lifetime chance."

Gasping for breath, the Noah nodded. "Perhaps.. Don't hold back on my account, Lavi.. Find the answers you this can be pleasure for some.." Hissing at the redhead's clear arousal, he licked his bleeding lip with a jerky laugh. "Ask your questions, Exorcist. Surely that wasn't the last one."

Ignoring the pained sound of his voice, the Exorcist increased the speed and pressure of his movements, the other's sharp groans spurring him on as his hands locked around the man's hips as he ground against him. "Shut.. Up! Just shut up! I don't care how you feel!"

Feeling his need crest sharply, he leaned up to crush their mouths together in a silencing kiss, his eye closed tight at the nearness of his release.

The force of his climax took him completely by surprise, his mind only faintly registering the brunette's own muffled cry of completion as he all but sagged against him.

Struggling for breath, he swallowed back sudden tears. "Why did you let me do this, Tyki..? What was all this _really_ for?"

The older man carefully phased his wrists free of the upper straps, flexing his fingers briefly before enfolding the shivering redhead in his faintly aching arms. "Because you needed it, Lovely. I think maybe we both did." Gingerly moving his ankles free, he urged the other back toward a low bench against the wall, still holding him reassuringly close. "I honestly expected quite a bit worse, seeing as how long you've had to be angry and how long you've known it was coming."

The Exorcist sniffed quietly, his face resting just below the places he'd bitten. "I didn't really think you'd expect me to go through with it, though. And.." Lifting his head, he sighed. "I didn't think it would make me feel that way, like I enjoyed hurting you. I don't know how you feel about it, but I don't think I want to start liking your pain." Meeting his mildly amused gaze, he huffed. "I do feel a little better, though. Are you _sure_ you're all right..?"

Nodding firmly, the Noah leaned in for a slow kiss, his lingering soreness pushed away as he smiled. "I truly am, Lavi. You were right, I trusted you not to do any lasting harm and you didn't.. And I can honestly say that I enjoyed myself somewhat more than I expected as well."

Taking in the heightened color of his cheeks, he smirked. "I think the real question should be are _you_ all right? There's no need to keep secrets, Lovely, or to keep your worries hidden from me."

The blushing redhead shrugged, relaxing into his hold. "I'm okay. Let's just go home, please?" Humming curiously, he gestured to the closed door. "How did you get those guys to help, anyway? If I didn't know better, I'd think they were the real deal."

Tyki laughed softly, collecting his jacket from the corner of the bench. Swinging it over one shoulder with a low hiss, he offered the redhead a hand. "I told them that they could use the room for the remainder of our session time.. Speaking of which, we should be going now since I only reserved the room for four hours. Wouldn't want to cheat our helpers, would we? You never know when we might want to come back to play a bit more.."

Gasping at his completely sincere reply, the Exorcist rose to his feet. "Four..? Jesus Christ, Tyki." Moving to pull the concealed bell cord beside the door-frame, he snorted. "Let's talk about coming back some other time. Right now I think we might need to work out a few more pleasant issues."


End file.
